


the world was wide enough

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Series: city of the future (or: the hamdevil au) [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dealing with Your Own Death Date, Distractions, Gen, vague references to dd s2 that might get jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Forgetting the date of your own death is possibly an entirely new level of absentmindedness, but in Alexander’s defense, with the sudden appearance of this Punisher asshole on the scene, he hasn’t had the time to dwell very much on the date.</i>
</p>
<p>or: Alexander Hamilton, Matt Murdock, and the 11th of July, 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world was wide enough

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on Tumblr who wanted to know how Alex dealt with the anniversary of his own death! this happened.

The thing is, the exact date of the day manages to slip Alexander’s mind.

Yeah, all right--forgetting the date of _your own_ death is possibly an entirely _new_ level of absentmindedness, but in Alexander’s defense, with the sudden and incredibly violent appearance of this Punisher asshole on the scene, he hasn’t had the time to dwell very much on the date.

Of course, having a rather sizable follower count on Twitter can be a double-edged sword: it can be a great ego boost, or it could be a very intrusive reminder of everything Alexander doesn’t want to be reminded of. It all depends on the day.

And today he’s staring at the various DMs and mentions that have managed, once again, to flood his inbox first thing in the morning. They’re a varied bunch, his followers, and they send him the weirdest things--he’s seen pictures and links ranging from adorable to strange to the sort that would have been cause for a charge of sodomy way back in his time--but from time to time, there comes a day when all he gets is a flood of concern and well-intentioned messages asking after his health.

This is one such day. Alexander makes a face, then presses the home button and swipes his thumb downward to check the date.

He stares.

_July 11, 2016._

“God fucking _dammit_ ,” says Alexander in a very vicious tone, to no one in particular.

–

**PETER:**  
u ok???  
just saw the date today

**A. HAM:**  
thanks for the concern kiddo  
im actually fine you know  
are you texting in class do not do that LISTEN TO YOUR PROFESSOR and dont sleep in class

**PETER:**  
of course not it’s like u don’t KNOW ME  
I’m texting in the bathroom stall and hiding from Anna’s wrath  
but also  
ur being weirdly chill about today can’t blame a guy for thinking something’s up  
is something up

**A. HAM:**  
nothing is up  
and i told you anna would find out you forgot your part i am not stepping in for you this time  
LEARN FROM THIS

**PETER:**  
uh huh  
suuuuuuure

\--

“Dude,” says Foggy, as Alexander all but slams the door open and stomps his way inside, shrugging his coat off and bundling it up, “I admire the dedication to work and all most of the time, but you know you can take today off, right?”

“Alex?” says Karen, poking her head out from the kitchenette. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” says Alexander, “and the next person to ask me if I’m fine is going to--”

“Hey, guys,” says Matt, opening the door and hanging his cane up on the rack. He turns, and Alexander doesn’t need to see his eyes to know he’s surprised to-- _smell_ him here, probably. “Alex?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” says Alexander, yanking a file drawer open with possibly more force than strictly required. “I’m here, aren’t I? Now if everyone could stop asking me--”

“I just wanted to ask if you found out anything more on the Punisher’s movements, actually,” says Matt, and _god_ but what Alexander wouldn’t give for the ability to sense heartbeats. “Or anything about the Smith case?”

“Matt, today’s--probably not the best day,” says Foggy, and Alexander doesn’t miss the way his eyes cut to him for just a moment, can’t help the way he bristles at the well-intentioned but very misplaced concern.

“Nah, today’s a great day for it,” says Matt, grinning at Alexander. “What say you to some good old-fashioned detective work while we leave Karen and Foggy to hopefully not set the office on fire?”

“ _One time!_ ” Foggy protests. “How was I supposed to know--”

Karen chokes, and says, “That was _three days ago_ , I was so sure the smell would’ve faded by now--”

“I’m in,” says Alexander, un-bundling his coat and pulling it back on as he stands. “Where to, Daredevil?”

Matt smiles.

–

“So, okay,” says Alexander, as they step out of the restaurant where George Smith had been eating at when his agent had been murdered, “we’ve got a rough timeline of Smith’s movements all worked out--we just need to check in with him again to polish it off and we can cast doubt on him getting anywhere near the victim’s apartment in a reasonable amount of time. It’s not like he’s got access to one of those--transporters, right? Like in _Trek_?”

“Don’t tell Foggy you watched _Star Trek_ , he’ll cry and not talk to you for a day,” says Matt, with all the experience of someone who's had it happen to them before, before he rests his hand on Alexander’s arm. “No, not as far as I know. Hey, you smell that?”

“Not all of us got so lucky as to be able to smell an ant’s fart from a hundred miles off, Murdock,” says Alexander. “What is it?”

“Something much more pleasant than an ant farting,” says Matt, tapping along and tugging Alexander with him. Alexander still has to yank him out of the way of the lamp post, though--for all of Matt’s vaunted super-senses, to the rest of the world he’s still a regular blind man and he still keeps up the part. Drives Alexander up the wall, but what can you do. “ _Strawberries_.”

“Strawberries,” says Alexander. “In _New York_.”

“Likelier than you think,” says Matt, subtly tapping right so Alexander can tug him right around the corner. “I keep trying to sneak them into Foggy’s food, but for some reason he always figures it out.”

“Good on him, a man should eat as he likes,” says Alexander. “Besides, I might be allergic to strawberries. You never know.”

“No you aren’t,” Matt says, sing-song.

–

**Hamiltrash** _@whambamthankuham_  
JUST MET @adotham AND MATT MURDOCK AT MY REGULAR FRUIT GUY’S t.co/34msWlO

**Hamiltrash** _@whambamthankuham_  
apparently Ham wanted to prove he wasn’t allergic to strawberries, glad he’s doing ok today

–

It takes Alexander the better part of a day to realize he hasn’t checked his phone in hours. It’s the longest he’s gone without having done so.

“All right,” Matt’s saying, “that’s Smith done, and I may need someone who can describe a dead body to me, so could you--”

“Matthew _fucking_ Murdock,” says Alexander, “have you been dragging me around New York as a _distraction_?”

Matt, when called out, shuts up pretty well and does a good job of looking somewhat sheepish about it. “Foggy texted me the date today,” he says. “I figured you would rather be doing anything else than thinking about it.” He shrugs, then adds, “If you want, though--”

“We’re not stopping by my own grave,” says Alexander.

“Good,” says Matt, “because that’d be a level of surreal not even I could take.” He leans against the wall, one hand loosely wrapped around the handle of his cane. “You feel like talking about it?”

“You feel like talking about some of the more recent bullshit going on around here?” Alexander asks. “Not the Punisher, by the way. I mean whoever’s got you even moodier than usual, and knowing you, that’s saying something.”

“Touché, Alex,” Matt says. “No, I actually don’t want to talk about it either.” He pauses, and adds, “But I do feel like pad thai, though. You?”

“I’m sick of pad thai, I’m thinking something else instead,” says Alexander, taking Matt by the arm. “Come on, let’s go see Mrs. Linard. I’ll sweet-talk her into letting you have her famed baklava for free, maybe we can even bring some back for Karen and Foggy.”

“I doubt she’d let you have her baklava for free, and you’re her favorite,” says Matt.

“You say that now,” says Alexander, with a grin, “but _just you wait_.”

–

fin.


End file.
